


Marshmallow Guide to Snickerdoodling

by gumshoeacademic



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen, Multi, Recipes, Veronica Mars Holiday Gift Exchange 2015, abundant mentions of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumshoeacademic/pseuds/gumshoeacademic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>View on an empty stomach, at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Get Cooking!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vmreborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmreborn/gifts).



> This is a gift to VMreborn, inspired by her love of good eats.

 

Get out your apron and cooking supplies. Let's get cooking, Marshmallows!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is also posted on [Tumblr](http://gumshoeacademic.tumblr.com/tagged/Marshmallow-Guide-to-Snickerdoodling).


	2. Breakfast - Buttered Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own none of these images or recipes. VM screenshots from 3x13. Recipe sources from [here](https://snapguide.com/guides/make-the-butteriest-butter-toast-ever/) and [here](http://www.today.com/food/trend-watch-9-ways-make-gourmet-toast-home-2D7946371).

    

 

**You Owe Me Buttered Toast Recipe**

 

**Ingredients:**

  
Butter  
Bread of choice  
Additional toppings, optional

 

**Basic Steps:**

  
1\. Butter the bread on both sides.  
2\. Insert in toaster. Turn on and wait.  
3\. Take out toast and butter again.

 

Basic steps too boring for ya? Follow these Marshmallow variations:

 

 **Wallace Toast** : Sprinkle on cinnamon and sugar

 

 **Mac Toast** : Add avocado, crushed pistachios, and a bit of chile flakes for kick.

 

 **Logan Toast** : Add melted chocolate, olive oil, and sea salt until you get the perfect mix of sweet and salty gourmet hot mess.

 

 

 **Dick Toast** : Top with pear, honey, and enough bleu cheese to make it stinky.

 

 **Meg Toast** : Keep it sweet with ricotta cheese, figs, cherries, and twigs of thyme. Drizzle with honey.

 

 **Betty Toast** : Top with butterscotch, goat cheese, and cinnamon

 

 **Cliff Toast** : Add nut butter, banana, maple syrup, cinnamon, and a sprinkle of jungle peanuts for extra crunch.

 


	3. Breakfast - Pop Tart

     

 

**Homemade Pop Tarts Recipe**

Pastry  
2 cups all-purpose flour  
1 tablespoon sugar  
1 teaspoon salt  
1 cup (2 sticks) unsalted butter, cut into pats  
1 large egg  
2 tablespoons milk

1 additional large egg (to brush on pastry)

Jam Filling (enough for 9 tarts)  
3/4 cup jam  
1 tablespoon cornstarch mixed with 1 tablespoon cold water

Mix the jam with the cornstarch/water in a small saucepan. Bring the mixture to a boil, and simmer, stirring, for 2 minutes. Remove from the heat, and set aside to cool. Use to fill the pastry tarts.

Variations…

Veronica-Inspired Lemon Filling   
Substitute lemon butter for jam

Wallace-Inspired Cinnamon Filling   
1/2 cup brown sugar  
1 to 1 1/2 teaspoons ground cinnamon, to taste  
4 teaspoons all-purpose flour  
1 large egg, to brush on pastry before filling

Whisk together the sugar, cinnamon, and flour.

Logan-Inspired Chocolate Filling: 9 tablespoons chocolate chips, 9 tablespoons Nutella or other chocolate-hazelnut paste or 9 tablespoons of a delight of your choice, such as salted caramel or a nut paste

Trina-Inspired Filling: Add string to inside of poptart before sealing the edges.

Make the dough: Whisk together the flour, sugar, and salt. Work in the butter with your fingers, pastry blender or food processor until pea-sized lumps of butter are still visible, and the mixture holds together when you squeeze it. If you’ve used a food processor, transfer the mixture to a large bowl. Whisk the first egg and milk together and stir them into the dough, mixing just until everything is cohesive, kneading briefly on a well-floured counter if necessary.

Divide the dough in half, shape each half into a smooth rectangle, about 3×5 inches. You can roll this out immediately or wrap each half in plastic and refrigerate for up to 2 days.

Assemble the tarts: If the dough has been chilled, remove it from the refrigerator and allow it to soften and become workable, about 15 to 30 minutes. Place one piece on a lightly floured work surface, and roll it into a rectangle about 1/8″ thick, large enough that you can trim it to an even 9″ x 12″. [You can use a 9″ x 13″ pan, laid on top, as guidance.] Repeat with the second piece of dough. Set trimmings aside. Cut each piece of dough into thirds – you’ll form nine 3″ x 4″ rectangles.

Beat the additional egg and brush it over the entire surface of the first dough. This will be the “inside” of the tart; the egg is to help glue the lid on. Place a heaping tablespoon of filling into the center of each rectangle, keeping a bare 1/2-inch perimeter around it. Place a second rectangle of dough atop the first, using your fingertips to press firmly around the pocket of filling, sealing the dough well on all sides. Press the tines of a fork all around the edge of the rectangle. Repeat with remaining tarts.

Gently place the tarts on a lightly greased or parchment-lined baking sheet. Prick the top of each tart multiple times with a fork; you want to make sure steam can escape, or the tarts will become billowy pillows rather than flat toaster pastries. Refrigerate the tarts (they don’t need to be covered) for 30 minutes, while you preheat your oven to 350°F.

Charming tip from King Arthur Flour: Sprinkle the dough trimmings with cinnamon-sugar; these have nothing to do with your toaster pastries, but it’s a shame to discard them, and they make a wonderful snack. While the tarts are chilling, bake these trimmings for 13 to 15 minutes, till they’re golden brown.

Bake the tarts: Remove the tarts from the fridge, and bake them for 20 to 25 minutes, until they’re a light golden brown. Cool in pan on rack.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of these images or recipes. VM screenshots from 1x19.
> 
> Recipe source and image [here](http://smittenkitchen.com/blog/2010/04/homemade-pop-tarts/). 


	4. Snack - Locker Santa Snickerdoodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If a mystery box of food showed up in your locker, would you eat it? Wallace would.

    

 

**Locker Santa Snickerdoodles Recipe**

**Ingredients:**

**Dough**  
1/2 cup unsalted butter, softened  
1/2 cup granulated sugar  
1/3 cup light brown sugar, packed  
1 large egg  
1 teaspoon vanilla extract  
1 1/2 cups all-purpose flour  
1/2 teaspoon baking soda  
1/4 teaspoon cream of tartar  
1/4 teaspoon salt, optional and to taste

**For Rolling**  
1/4 cup granulated sugar  
2 teaspoons cinnamon

**Directions:**

  1. **Dough** – Combine the butter and sugars until creamed and well combined.
  2. Add the egg and vanilla, and beat until well combined, light and fluffy.
  3. Add the flour, baking soda, cream of tartar, optional salt, and mix until just combined.
  4. Using a medium 2-inch cookie scoop or your hands, form approximately 14 equal-sized mounds of dough (2 heaping tablespoons each), roll into balls, and flatten slightly.
  5. Place mounds on a large plate or tray, cover with plasticwrap, and refrigerate for at least 1 hour, up to 5 days. Do not bake with unchilled dough because cookies will bake thinner, flatter, and be more prone to spreading.
  6. Preheat oven to 350F. Line a baking sheet with a Silpat or spray with cooking spray.
  7. **For Rolling** \- In a small bowl, combine sugar, cinnamon, and stir to combine.
  8. Dredge each mound of dough through cinnamon-sugar.
  9. Place dough mounds on baking sheet, spaced at least 2 inches apart and bake for about 9 minutes, or until edges have set and tops are just set, even if slightly undercooked, pale, and glossy in the center. Don't overbake for soft, pillowy cookies. For firmer cookies, bake a minute or two longer. Cookies firm up as they cool. Allow cookies to cool on baking sheet (not a rack) for about 10 minutes before serving.
  10. Cookies will keep airtight at room temperature for up to 1 week or in the freezer for up to 6 months. Alternatively, unbaked cookie dough can be stored in an airtight container in the refrigerator for up to 5 days, or in the freezer for up to 4 months, so consider baking only as many cookies as desired and save the remaining dough to be baked in the future when desired.



 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of these images or recipes. VM screenshots from 1x16. Recipe source [here](http://www.averiecooks.com/2014/09/the-best-snickerdoodles.html).


	5. Snack - Get Out Of Jail Peanut Butter Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These peanut butter cookies are gluten-free and have only 3 ingredients.

   

 

**Get Out of Jail Peanut Butter Cookies**

 

**Ingredients:**

 

  * 1 cup peanut butter (crunchy or creamy)
  * 1 cup sugar (plus extra for dipping if desired)
  * 1 egg



 

**Directions:**

Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). Line a baking sheet with parchment paper.

Using an electric mixer or a strong spoon, mix together the peanut butter, white sugar and egg until smooth.

Form dough into round tablespoon-fulls. Then roll in an extra bowl of sugar, if desired, to coat the outside of the dough ball. Place on the baking sheet at least 2 inches apart, and then use a fork to flatten and form a cross pattern.

Bake for 6 to 8 minutes, until the cookies are just slightly browned on the botton, being careful not to over-bake. Remove and let cool on the baking sheet for 1 minute, then transfer to a wire rack to cool completely.

Hide cookies inside a hollowed out book.

Sneak the hidden cookies in to your peanut-allergic friend in jail.

 

Optional: Make the jailbreak super spicy by topping the cookies with Siracha Frosting.

 

**Cashew Siracha Frosting**

 

**Ingredients:**

  * 3 cups roasted cashews, unsalted 
  * 1 cup unsalted butter, softened 
  * 2 cups powdered sugar 
  * Pinch of salt 
  * 3 tablespoons sriracha



 

**Directions:**

1\. Process the cashews in a food processor until they reach a butterlike consistency, about 5–10 minutes. You might have to stop the processor periodically and scrape the sides and bottom to keep the nuts moving around. 2. Whip butter in stand mixer until smooth. Add ground cashews and continue mixing 1–2 minutes, scraping down sides and bottom of the bowl to make sure it’s all incorporated. Add in powdered sugar and salt, and continue whipping until light and fluffy, about 2 minutes. Slowly mix in the sriracha to desired heat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of these images or recipes. VM screenshots from 3x14. Recipe and image sources [here](http://www.gimmesomeoven.com/3-ingredient-peanut-butter-cookies/), [here](http://www.thetastespot.com/the-taste-spot/2013/09/cashew-sriracha-frosting-with-sriracha-brownies.html), and [here](http://leitesculinaria.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/peanut-butter-cookies.jpg).


	6. Lunch - Bronson Parmesan / Eggplant Parmigiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the eggplant good?

       

 

**Recipe for Bronson Parmesan, aka Eggplant Parmigiana**

 

**Ingredients:**

 

  * 1 Medium Eggplant
  * 3/4 cup Whole Wheat Panko Crumbs
  * 6 oz Part Skim Mozzarella Cheese
  * 2 1/2 tbsps Grated Parmigiano Reggiano Cheese
  * 1 cup Marinara Sauce - approx.
  * 1 Egg
  * 2 Egg Whites
  * 1 tsp Basil & Oregano
  * 1/2 tsp Sea Salt & Coarse Black Peppercorn - approx.
  * Cooking Spray to grease



 

**Directions:**

  1. In small bowl combine panko crumbs, basil, oregano, and 1 tbsp parmigiano. In another bowl, whisk together egg and egg whites. Set aside.
  2. Slice eggplant into ~1" discs, then season with salt & pepper. Dredge slices in egg, then panko crumbs, before placing on well-greased baking sheet.
  3. When all slices are prepared, bake eggplant at 425F for 15 minutes. Next, remove from oven and turn over each slice. With browned-side up, layer with mozzarella, marinara sauce, and remaining parmigiano. Return to oven for another 10 minutes until cheese has melted and sauce is bubbling.
  4. When ready, layer slices atop a bed of marinara to create a tower. Immediately plate and serve.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of these images or recipes. VM screenshots from 3x17. Recipe source [here](http://cookingwithcakes.com/skinny-eggplant-parmigiana/).


	7. Lunch - Maxuccine Fettuccine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if Logan is the Fettuccine..

        

 

**Recipe for Maxuccine Fettuccine Alfredo**

 

**Ingredients:**

 

  * 1 lb. dried fettuccine pasta
  * 1⁄2 lb. unsalted butter (2 sticks)
  * 1⁄2 lb. finely grated parmesan (about 3-1/4 cup)
  * bacon, cooked and chopped



 

**Directions:**

 

  1. Bring a 6-qt. pot of salted water to a boil. Add fettuccine and cook, stirring occasionally, until pasta is al dente, about 8 minutes.



 

  1. Meanwhile, cut butter into thin pats and transfer to a large, warmed platter. Drain pasta, reserving 3⁄4 cup pasta water, and place the pasta over the butter on the platter.



 

  1. Sprinkle grated parmesan over the pasta and drizzle with 1⁄4 cup of the reserved pasta water.



 

  1. Using a large spoon and fork, gently toss the pasta with the butter and cheese, lifting and swirling the noodles and adding more pasta water as necessary. (The pasta water will help create a smooth sauce.) Work in any melted butter and cheese that pools around the edges of the platter. Continue to mix the pasta until the cheese and butter have fully melted and the noodles are coated, about 3 minutes. (For a quicker preparation, bring the reserved 3⁄4 cup pasta water and the butter to a boil in a 12" skillet; then add the pasta, sprinkle with the cheese, and toss with tongs over medium-low heat until the pasta is creamy and coated, about 2 minutes.)



 

  1. Serve the fettuccine immediately on warmed plates. Make sure it’s immediate since it’s a momentary thing.



 

  1. Garnish with generous amounts of chopped bacon on to make it even more irresistible.



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of these images or recipes. VM screenshots from 3x17. Recipe adapted from [here](http://www.saveur.com/article/Recipes/The-Original-Fettuccine-Alfredo).


	8. Dinner - Hibachi Steak

     

 

**Recipe for Hibachi Steaks**

 

**Ingredients:**

  * 2 kiwis, peeled and pureed
  * 1/4 cup fresh lime juice
  * 1/4 cup pineapple juice
  * 2 tablespoons honey
  * 2 tablespoons garlic, minced
  * 1 tablespoon light soy sauce
  * 1 tablespoon Worcestershire sauce
  * 1 teaspoon salt
  * 1 teaspoon chopped fresh thyme
  * Dash pepper
  * 4 bay leaves, crumbled



 

**Directions:**

  1. Combine all ingredients in nonreactive container.
  2. Add beef; turn to coat.
  3. Cover and refrigerate 20 minutes to 2 hours. Turn steaks once during marination.
  4. Cook on portable hibachi, preferably in a communal area of a lower middle class oceanside apartment complex.
  5. Do a little dance number while steak cooks. _Ya-pa-ba-pa-ba, bom-pa-da-bompa, ba-bop_!



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of these images or recipes. VM screenshots from 1x01. Recipe source [here](http://www.thesocialsilo.com/2011/06/04/hawaiian-hibachi-steak-marinade/).


	9. Dinner: Base Of The Food Pyramid Sundae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 'Dessert For Dinner' night at the Mars residence.

      

 

**Base Of The Food Pyramid Sundae**

 

**Ingredients:**

  * Ice cream
  * Syrup
  * Fruits and vegetables of your choice
  * Whipped cream in a can



 

 

**Directions:**

  1. Scoop ice cream into bowl. Make sure it is multiple scoops since it is dinner, after all.
  2. Top with whip cream.
  3. Drizzle with syrup. See below for ideas.
  4. Top with fruit and or vegetables. See below for ideas.



 

 **Veronica Sundae:**  Use chocolate syrup and maraschino cherries. Bonus points if the chocolate syrup matches Logan's eyes.

 

 **Logan Sundae:** Use melted caramel and caffeinated ice cream. Top with buttery blockbuster movie popcorn and sprinkle with coarse sea salt.

 

 **Lily Sundae** : Use chocolate gelato instead of ice cream. Top with melted dark chocolate, raspberry sauce and fresh berries dunked in liqueor.

 

 **Wallace Sundae:** Use soda pop instead of syrup for a root beer sundae.

 

 **Mac Sundae:** Use honey and sustainably-harvested rainforest nuts.

 

 **Weevil Sundae:** Build sundae on top of a base of brownies and sprinkle with cinnamon chips and nuts.

 

 **Duncan Sundae:** Build sundae on top of donut. Use vanilla ice cream to keep flavors boring and bland. This may be more of a 'Dessert For Breakfast' sundae than a 'Dessert For Dinner' sundae, but eh, what can you do?

 

 **Dick Casablancas Sundae:** Top with grilled figs, orange blossom syrup and chopped pistachios.

 

 **Heather Sundae:**  Build sundae on top of graham crackers. Top with homemade Marshmallow Sauce (recipe below) and sliced almonds or sprinkles.

 

 

 **Marshmallow Sauce Recipe** (From [Epicurious](http://www.epicurious.com/recipes/food/views/marshmallow-sauce-366149))

 

**Ingredients:**

  * 3/4 cup light corn syrup
  * 1/2 cup granulated sugar
  * 3/4 teaspoon pure vanilla extract
  * 2 large egg whites, at room temperature
  * 1/4 teaspoon cream of tartar
  * Pinch of kosher salt
  * 1/2 teaspoon pure vanilla extract



 

**Directions:**

  1. Combine the corn syrup, sugar, vanilla, and 1/4 cup water in a saucepan and stir well. Cook over high heat, swirling the pan by its handle, until the mixture comes to a boil. Cook for 4 to 5 minutes, or until the syrup reaches the soft-ball stage and the temperature registers 240°F on a candy thermometer.
  2. While the syrup boils, place the egg whites in a grease-free mixing bowl and beat at medium speed with an electric mixer until frothy. Add cream of tartar and salt, increase the speed to high, and beat until stiff peaks form.
  3. Pour the hot syrup into the meringue very slowly with the mixer set on medium speed, and continue beating several minutes until mixture holds its shape. Beat in the vanilla. Transfer the sauce to a container and refrigerate until cold.



Note:

The egg whites in this recipe may not be fully cooked. If salmonella is a problem in your area, you can use powdered egg whites.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of these images. VM screenshots from 1x06. Images from [here](http://dairyfreecooking.about.com/od/icecream/tp/How-To-Make-A-Dairy-Free-Sundae.htm), [here](http://www.chowhound.com/food-news/168781/ultimate-ice-cream-sundae-guide/), [here](http://www.recipeshubs.com/salted-caramel-chocolate-ice-cream/45512), and [here](http://breakfastsundae.tumblr.com/post/65423579536/strawberry-frosted-donut-filled-with-stone-ridge).


	10. Dessert - Neptune Grand Creme Brulee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suspect that Neptune Grand's version of Creme Brulee would be caramel and coffee-infused.

 

 

 **Recipe for Neptune Grand Creme Brulee**  
 

**Ingredients:**

**For the Coffee:**

  * ½ cup whipping cream
  * 2 teaspoons dark-roast coffee grounds (I use Folgers Dark Roast)



**For the Custard:**

  * 6 egg yolks
  * ⅓ cup sugar
  * ⅛ teaspoon salt
  * 1½ cups whipping cream
  * ⅓ cup caramel sauce
  * Boiled water
  * 4 teaspoons raw sugar



 

**Directions:**

  * In a small saucepan pour in the whipping cream and the coffee; bring to a simmer and remove from heat. Cover and let steep for about 30 minutes.



For the Custard:

  * Preheat oven to 325.
  * In a large bowl whisk the yolks, sugar, and salt until well blended; set aside.
  * Pour the caramel sauce in a separate bowl and add in 1½ cups of whipping cream.
  * Strain the coffee-infused cream into the caramel cream; throw away the coffee grounds.
  * Slowly whisk the cream mixture into the egg mixture. Whisk until well combined.
  * Arrange 4 (6 oz.) ramekins in a roasting pan.
  * Divide the cream mixture among all the ramekins.
  * Pour enough boiled water (about 5 to 6 cups) to the roasting pan to come halfway up the sides of the ramekins.
  * Bake for 1 hour and 10 minutes.
  * When done, put the ramekins into the refrigerator for 40 minutes.
  * Preheat the broiler.
  * Take out the ramekins and sprinkle the top of each custard with a teaspoon of raw sugar.
  * Put the ramekins on a baking sheet and broil for 2 minutes, or until the sugar is melted and browned.
  * Refrigerate for at least 3 hours before serving.
  * Serve cold.



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of these images or recipes. VM screenshots from 3x13. Recipe source [here](http://diethood.com/caramel-coffee-infused-crme-brulee/).


	11. Dessert - Hot Mess Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That hot mess of a Logan deserves a hot mess batch of gooey, marshmallow-topped brownies.

 

 

**Hot Mess Brownies Recipe**

 

**Ingredients:**

  * 1 batch of brownies using [this](http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/ina-garten/outrageous-brownies-recipe3.html) recipe
  * 7 oz. marshmallow fluff
  * 8 oz. salted caramel sauce
  * 12 oz. semisweet chocolate, finely chopped
  * 3 TB unsalted butter



 

** Directions: **

  1. Prepare the brownies as directions indicate. Cut brownies and place them onto a wire rack with a drip pan at the bottom to catch any chocolate or caramel that might drip down.
  2. While brownies are cooling heat in a double boiler the chocolate and the butter until it becomes smooth and has a sheen to it.
  3. While still slightly warm add a spoonful of marshmallow fluff onto each brownie. How many brownies you get depends on how big you cut your brownie.
  4. The marshmallow will start to spread. Put a spoonful of caramel on top of the marshmallow. It will also spread a little.
  5. Then spoon some of the chocolate on top of the marshmallow and caramel. It will spread as well but will eventually harden back up.
  6. When the chocolate has hardened again they will be ready to serve. Clearly these are messy to eat but ridiculously good, just like Logan.
  7. Serve with Amy's Ice Cream.



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of these images or recipes. VM screenshots from 2x13. Recipe source [here](http://www.culinaryconcoctionsbypeabody.com/2013/05/25/hot-mess-brownies/).


	12. Midnight Snack - Corn Nuts

  

 

 

 

 

**Recipe for Homemade Corn Nuts**

 

**Ingredients:**

  * 1 bag of 14 oz Giant White Corn (also labeled as Maiz Mote Pelado)
  * 4 tablespoons coconut oil or vegetable oil or sunflower oil
  * 1 tablespoon sugar
  * 1 tablespoon sea salt



 

 

 

**Directions:**

  1. Soak your giant white corn overnight, for approximately 12-14 hours. Rinse and Drain.
  2. Preheat your oven to 400 degrees.
  3. Toss corn with oil, sugar and salt.
  4. Put on a non stick baking sheet in a single layer. You can put parchment paper down first if you'd like to make it a easier cleanup.
  5. Bake for 30-40 minutes or until slightly browned. Every 10 minutes stir corn on baking sheet. Keep a eye on them and remove immediately when they are brown, they can burn quickly.
  6. Let cool.
  7. Pack it up to take for loitering outside your favorite convenience store. Enjoy!



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of these images or recipes. VM screenshots from 3x15. Recipe source [here](http://brooklynfarmgirl.com/2013/08/07/roasted-corn-kernel-nuts/).


	13. Nightcap - Liquid Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slushies! Get your ice cold slushies!

     

 

**Recipe for Liquid Evil**

**Ingredients:**

  * 2 oz. Tequila
  * .75 oz Apricot Brandy
  * .75 oz Fresh Lemon Juice
  * 1 egg white
  * pinch of Maldon sea salt
  * .5 oz Blue Curacao



 

**Directions:**

  1. Dry shake all ingredients together.
  2. Add ice and shake vigorously to chill.
  3. Add the Blue Curacao to a coupe glass.
  4. Strain the cocktail over the Blue Curacao and garnish with a large orange swath.
  5. Drink up while wearing a green leather jacket.



 

This tequila-based cocktail, also known as Ocean Mist, is shaken with apricot liqueur, lemon, sea salt and an egg white, and when poured over blue curacao, the cocktail transitions from blue to aqua to sea foam green, with a crest of white foam. Please be responsible. This cocktail is intended for ages 21 and up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of these images or recipes. VM screenshots from 2x13. Recipe source [here](http://liquor.com/recipes/ocean-mist/).

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted on [Tumblr](http://gumshoeacademic.tumblr.com/tagged/Marshmallow-Guide-to-Snickerdoodling).


End file.
